


Deniable Assets

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Shadowrun Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: A wannabe idol, an ex-corporate kid, a cybered-up catgirl, and a reserved hacker make for one hell of a team. Too bad the world doesn't care about deniable assets. (Cyberpunk dystopia AU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Deniable Assets

**Author's Note:**

> This world is intended to be similar to but not quite the same as Shadowrun.

" _Watch your back. Shoot straight. Conserve ammo. And never,_ _ **ever**_ _, cut a deal with a dragon._ " - Street proverb

" _When life hands you lemons, make lemonade. And when life takes away your lemonade stand because you were operating without a proper business license or you didn't bribe the right people, you take it all back by robbing life at gunpoint._ " - Second Maxim of the Streets, according to Nico 'Smiley' Yazawa

* * *

"Corner!" shouted Nico.

That was all the time Maki had to prepare before she was suddenly swept off her feet and sent flying.

The van's tires squealed loudly in protest at the strain of Nico's ill-advised swerve, the metal box on wheels swinging out wide as two of its tires left the ground momentarily before crashing back to pavement. Within, Maki grunted as she was hurled against the wall, her fingers scrambling to cling to the interior webbing to avoid the next inevitable mishap of their escape. She looked up at Rin, the orange-head remaining unperturbed as she held the stolen experimental device in check on its pedestal. Maki felt a small seed of envy blossom with her, not for the first time wishing that she too possessed the benefits and advantages afforded by hundreds of thousands of nuyen worth of cyberware implanted throughout her body, but the thought was fleeting.

After all, Maki excelled in areas where Rin simply couldn't.

The van suddenly gained air as it soared off the on-ramp and onto the highway, once more doing its best to hurl Maki around the cramped interior of the rear compartment.

"Smiley!" shouted Maki, "Can't you drive a little smoother?!"

"Oh I'm sorry princess, am I offending your delicate sensibilities?" snapped the ravenette. "Maybe we can stop and talk things over with CyTech security like the law-abiding citizens we are!" she added sarcastically.

Maki was about to make her own witty retort when their private radio line crackled to life. " _CyTech aerial security drones incoming!_ " called Hanayo. " _A full half-dozen closing in from your six!_ "

Crimson eyes flashed to the rearview mirror, taking note of the bulbous metal pods. "Iriomote, light 'em up!" she ordered.

"Nya!" cried Rin excitedly. Bashing open the van's back doors, the cybered-up catgirl raised her minigun and unleashed a torrent of hot lead into the night sky. "Say hello to Kayo-chin!" she laughed maniacally as the drones began taking hits. The lead drone exploded under her sustained assault, the others scattering to avoid the same fate.

Lucky shots caught another two of the mechanical sentries and they were sent spiraling to the ground below, impacting in a blaze. The other three attempted to coordinate an appropriate tactical response, but their intelligence subroutines quickly determined the ideal course of action to be retreat.

From their vantage point, Maki and Rin could see the other cars on the motorway behind them doing their best to avoid the firefight, swerving and coming to a halt as Nico's rampant driving brought more and more unfortunate bystanders into the danger zone. Unfortunately for them, the squadron of CyTech security bikes racing after them in pursuit were equally apathetic to their plight, as evidenced when one of the officers let fly a rocket towards the van that veered off course and smashed into a car next to them.

"Smiley, we need to get off the highway!" shouted Maki over the sound of wind. She shot a glare at Rin. "And quit shooting already! The drones are already out of range, and bullets cost nuyen!"

Another bump rocked the van, and Maki's stomach sank as she began to see the telltale signs of elevated roadwork architecture. But on the bright side, a low electric whine sounded out as Rin reluctantly powered down her minigun.

"No can do on that detour," responded Nico as she haphazardly plowed across several lanes of traffic, "We're crossing the Rainbow Bridge!"

Another explosion rocked the van as more rockets impacted around them, the security bikes gaining ground. "Well we have to do something!"

"I know! Shut up and let me think!"

The radio once more flared to life. " _I might have an idea,_ " said Hanayo, " _But you're not going to like it._ "

"Do it!" said Nico, "Whatever it is, just do it!"

"... _Copy that. Standby._ "

A roar suddenly sounded out behind them as a security bike flew over a trail of cars, landing directly behind them with guns pointed up. "Now can I shoot?" wondered Rin as the minigun once more spooled up.

"Yes!" chorused Nico and Maki.

A smirk crossed Rin's face as she stepped up, savoring the moment when her cybernetically enhanced eyes picked up the minute movements in the CyTech security officers' body language as they realized how screwed they were. She pressed the trigger.

Six barrels of hell let loose on full auto.

In the driver's seat, Nico was the first to notice as the digital traffic signs overhead flashed into danger messages as alarm lights went off. A second later, the warning klaxons began blaring as yellow lights spun ominously. The atmosphere, already tense with so much security in hot pursuit, managed to ramp up to a level Nico didn't know existed.

"RiceRig! Status report!" she ordered.

" _Standby,_ " reported Hanayo distractedly.

Momentarily muting the connection, Nico swore and silently vowed to cut off that girl's supply of rice. Just what were they supposed to be standing by for?

The answer came as a low mechanical hum that began droning out across the Rainbow Bridge, and it wasn't long before all three thieves knew what was about to happen.

Crimson eyes shot open wide in realization. "You're raising the goddamn bridge?!"

Indeed she was. All across the iconic roadway, the shudder of movement was felt by every passenger in every vehicle. Slowly, the road rose up without rhyme or reason as panic gripped the people, their cars struggling to stop or turn around while avoiding collision. In the van, the trio didn't have that luxury and Nico kept her foot down, dodging the makeshift roadblocks as best she could.

In the rear, Rin had put away her beloved Kayo-chin and clamped one arm around their stolen device and the other to the van. Maki was doing her best to hold on with both hands as the angle of ascent got steeper and steeper.

Then the first vehicle began to fall.

The laws of physics soon enforced their rule on reality as gravity took hold of a sizeable truck carrying a heavy load. The truck started rolling backwards down the bridge as its brakes failed it, smashing aside all in its path, including one of the trio's pursuers. Then vans and cars and even a limousine began the plummet, causing a cacophony of destruction as a hail of metal assaulted those unfortunate enough to be at the bottom.

With the van's rear doors swinging open freely, Maki and Rin had a picturesque view of the mayhem.

Nico did her best to avoid the carnage with a minimum of swerving without arresting their speed, but there was only so much she could as their momentum stalled. Fortunately for the three, it seemed as though their luck was about to turn around as they closed the last stretch of the bridge. Then, impossibly, there was naught but air beneath their wheels.

Eyes wide in terror, the ravenette gripped the steering wheel for dear life as her hands turned bone white. All became silent as her life flashed before her eyes, the slow pounding of her heartbeat the only sound she could register. Their vehicle closed the gap of nothingness, as everything flashed to white for an instant, Nico thought she might have passed out. Gradually though, she became aware of the wind rushing past, the unfocused spots of light confusing her vision returning to the magnificent view of the Tokyo night skyline.

Then they were falling. Her gaze dropped lower to the other half of the bridge they were supposed to be leaping to, rising tauntingly as if challenging them with one last hurdle. In the air, there was nothing Nico could do, but it seemed like the team just might survive the night's ordeal after all.

Then awareness flooded back as Hanayo's voice burst into their ears. " _Attack chopper incoming!_ "

"Shit!" swore Nico. Crimson eyes snapped around to survey her options. There was nothing in front or off to the sides, and a quick glance to the rearview mirror confirmed the chopper was right behind them. She could see the barrel of the chopper's main cannon begin to glow in preparation of their destruction.

There was nothing Nico could. Nothing Rin could do. Nothing Hanayo could do. But...

"MAKI!"

Nico's desperate call shook Maki back to life, a quick blink of violet eyes returning the woman to action. "On it!" she responded. One hand let go of the webbing she was clinging onto, and the redhead fell back as mystical energies began gathering in the palm of her hand. Several tense moments passed as both redhead and cannon charged their power, a deadly race to see which would reach critical capacity first. It was a race Maki won.

Holding a pressurized inferno in her hand, Maki yelled as she thrust out her palm, launching a ball of fire from the back of the van.

The attack chopper pilot broke off as the projectile whizzed towards him, but there was nothing he could do as the magical fireball smashed into the cabin with overwhelming destructive force.

The team of three yelped as their van hit the other side of the bridge and they began their harrowing descent. Behind them, the charred remnants of half a helicopter disappeared beneath the waters, forever claimed by the dark depths of Tokyo Bay.

* * *

When the team had finally gotten off the highway and back into the twisted network of local roads, the van had clearly had it. The hunk of junk had only barely managed to get them to Hanayo's location, battery acid and motor oil leaking a trail the whole way, before giving out in front of nondescript warehouse in a quieter part of the district. From there, the quartet had hiked on foot through six different prefectures before reaching their destination, a traditional Shinto temple just off the side of the great electric mega-district of Akihabara.

Despite the neon sign in the window bearing the word 'Open' in glowing green, the interior of the Kanda-Myojin Bar & Shrine was completely vacant of the usual patrons one might expect to find at any 24-hour watering hole. The only life to be found within its walls was the immaculately dressed bartender-miko, wiping down a glass while a TV played the breaking news of the hour.

Perhaps it was superstition, or perhaps it was the spiritual presence of the enshrined kami bound to the location, but casual visitors never appeared without the eye of the sun glaring down from overhead. But these four were not casual visitors.

"Well, well, well," drawled Nozomi as the team stalked onto the floor. "If it isn't my favorite runners in the city." She turned to address Nico. "How are you, Smiley?"

"Cut the crap, Nozomi," huffed Nico. "We got your package."

At a gesture, Rin stepped up and dropped the device on the bar's counter, a crooked smile never leaving her face. Eyes flashing to the device in curiosity, Nozomi reached out and gave it an experimental flick, giving no reaction at the dull ting of metal. She gave it a cursory inspection, mainly for the theatricality of it all, before shrugging an acceptance.

"Seems like a job well done to me," she said. Reaching into her bra, the miko pulled out a series of credsticks and placed them before Nico with a smile. "As promised, 30,000 nuyen divided evenly among the four of you. Don't spend it all in one place." Her smile suddenly dropped. "If you get the chance."

One of Nico's eyebrows twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?" she growled.

Nozomi gestured to the TV just above the bar, the newscaster providing a horrific and dramatized rendition of what had happened with the Rainbow Bridge. Nico stared at the image, stoically taking it in. Maki's eyes had widened at the big picture of what they'd caused. Rin was unaffected, wondering just what the big deal was. Hanayo had turned away in shame.

Hitting the mute button, Nozomi began to speak.

"You've pissed off quite a lot of people with your little stunt, Nicocchi; CyTech Incorporated for stealing their hardware, Yoshimoto Construction for disproving their claim that the Rainbow Bridge is unhackable, Amazon Express Global for stopping deliveries, Kurosawa Fisheries for polluting Tokyo Bay, various corporate interests for all the worker drones they now need to replace. Oh, and all the little people who lost friends and loved ones in the incident. We shouldn't forget about them."

Nico spent several seconds grinding her teeth. "...Yeah," she eventually agreed, "We made a mess." She narrowed her eyes as they glared daggers at Nozomi. "And I suppose you have a way to clean this up? Possibly by doing another little favor for you?"

"Oh Nicocchi," said Nozomi, pity lacing her words, "There aren't enough favors in the world for me to clean this up."

"Then I guess we'll just have to take our chances in the streets."

"Now, now, don't be hasty. Every problem has two solutions. You just need to be willing to look."

"I thought I told you to cut the crap," growled the ravenette.

"You're going to need to get out of the city," said Nozomi as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"And go where?!" cried Nico.

The purple-headed spiritualist hummed in consideration. "Fortunately for you, what happens in Tokyo tends to stay in Tokyo. As long as you're out of the city, it shouldn't matter. That said, I think I know a place. Tell me. How do you feel about Neo Numazu?"


	2. Deniable Origins

**Three Years Ago...**

* * *

Footsteps hurriedly pounded the concrete pavement, fueled by panic and fear as the distorted wailing of emergency sirens echoed off the walls of Tokyo's urban labyrinth. Low-flying helicopters directed their spotlights along the likeliest of escape routes as billboards and television screens flashed Breaking News in coverage of the latest disaster to hit the Land of the Risen Sun. The only saving grace was the overly vague description of those involved.

The trail of chaos they'd left in their wake was quite telling, such an uncontrolled consequence from a few simple incidents of jaywalking, trespassing, and mass destruction of corporate property. Neither of the duo had ever spared a thought to evading high-threat response teams and staying one step ahead of human retrieval specialists. They'd never needed to. But sometimes life was unfair like that.

Now their only recourse was to run.

Gone were the shining skyscrapers of corporate Japan and the synthetic luminescence of polite society. Now they were entering the old neighborhoods, sprawls of urban blight that leeched off the success and prosperity of Tokyo proper. The city behind them cast its flattering yet harsh glow upon the streets of the destitute and the downtrodden, but even without all the benefits of modern Tokyo that was how they liked it.

After all, the brighter the lights, the deeper the shadows.

The pair of runaways stopped somewhere in the middle of the maze of back alleys, ostensibly for them to catch their breath. But the only one heaving was Maki, as no matter how well maintained her cardiovascular system was, it just couldn't compete with the augmetic enhancements buried deep in Rin's chest cavity, easily worth 35 million nuyen per lung.

When Maki had taken in the oxygen her body had decided was long overdue, she finally noticed the pervading stench of the city's backstreets, a special blend of pollution, waste, and urban decay. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and took more shallow breaths from then on. A quick inspection of the surroundings revealed a lack of human presence in this dense concrete jungle, but the redhead knew it wouldn't last.

Still, she may as well take advantage of this rare oasis of privacy to straighten something out.

"Hey..." she started, eyes still sweeping their surroundings, "Back in the lab, everyone just called you Rin. It's a pretty common name, but it would help if you had a surname too. Any ideas?"

When Rin didn't answer, Maki looked back to find her companion staring idly upward, her eyes sweeping across the heavens in a curious mixture of reverence and awe. Looking at the ginger, Maki wondered if this was the first time Rin had ever seen the stars. She was about to repeat her question but Rin preempted her with a quiet word.

"Hoshizora."

Maki glanced upward, finding little in the night sky to marvel at but deciding that it didn't matter. "Okay. Hoshizora Rin. That's your name."

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Kanda-Myojin Bar & Shrine never closed. The sign in the front window always displayed the word 'OPEN' in bright green neon, a small touch of modern amenity to what had begun so long ago as a place of worship and tradition. During the day, the place was always filled with patrons looking for a fix, but the crowd never amounted to much until the sun dipped below the horizon and night life began.

With an extensive variety of alcohol on tap, a stage for live performances, and even a small arcade tucked away in a corner, it was a fairly popular venue. The bartender-miko was even scheduled for third-shift hours. It was a shame that their main attraction got so little use. Perhaps surprisingly, not many people cared to use the automated spiritual prayer and purification boxes.

Yet despite all these welcome amenities and attractions, Kanda-Myojin always began to clear out once the clock hit 9:00 PM, its loyal patrons deserting the place like rats fleeing a sinking ship. No one ever really bothered to ponder the reason for such a mass departure. If pressed, some might say that's just how it goes. Others might claim fatigue or inebriation as their signal to leave, before hypocritically meandering into the next bar or strip club they came across. A rare few however, attribute it to the desires of the three enshrined kami that watch over the grounds of Kanda-Myojin. They want people gone, so everyone clears out.

Who knew spirits had a bedtime?

But that's not to say the place deserted immediately. Some lingered. Some always linger. And where there's people, there's an audience.

The clock turned over a new hour as Nico ascended the stage for her final set list, a routine of mellower songs with slower tempos that Nozomi had given her blessing. The music began and Nico sang. Scarlet eyes swept across the room, their owner doing her best to meet the earnest gazes of the attentive and the curious. Though most of the remaining patrons paid her no mind, a few were interested enough to meet her smiles.

Sitting in their usual corner booth was Hanayo, the mousy brunette offering a supportive smile as she alternated between drinking, observing, and hacking something out on her tablet. Her little project had taken up most of the night. Nico didn't know what her friend was doing and she hadn't made it a point to ask. Hanayo was a smart girl; she would share if she thought Nico needed to know.

As she started up her final song, Nico's attention was drawn across the room as the shrine's front door cracked open to admit the final patrons of the night, a pair of women who were obviously out of their element as they wandered over to the general vicinity of the bar. The ravenette sized them up immediately, a small frown threatening to cross her face. She could tell they were trouble. She just didn't know how much.

When she finished her set, Nico slunk back to the booth, sliding in next to Hanayo as she smoothly stole a sip of the brunette's drink. "Hey. Check out the fresh meat."

Looking up from her tapping, Hanayo glanced at the newcomers. "Oh? I didn't think anyone new came in at this time of night."

"They don't. They're either on business, or..." Nico paused as the shorter woman picked up the entire dish of free peanuts and poured them into her mouth, shells and all. She chewed with her mouth open, putting it all on display as she looked around in curiosity. Nico sneered in disgust. "Or they have no idea what the hell they're doing."

Hanayo leaned in. "The one with the peanuts is dangerous," she said quietly. "I've never seen those models of cyberarms anywhere online." Her gaze drifted south. "Or those legs."

Sending her friend a brief glance, Nico wondered not for the first time just how Hanayo could tell when someone was cybered. She dismissed the thought, also not for the first time. "Forgot the slob, what about the leggy redhead on the right? She's practically got corporate written all over her."

"You think they're going to start something?" murmured Hanayo quietly.

"I don't know. But I feel like I should find out."

"Nico," said Hanayo, a note of warning in her voice.

"Relax," drawled Nico as she stood. "I'll just give 'em the old Nico-Nii charm and a warm welcome."

Her words didn't inspire much confidence from Hanayo, but that was alright. As always, Nico had enough confidence for the both of them.

* * *

"Hey, Nozomi," said Nico as she took the seat next to the redhead. "Gimme my usual, and make it snappy." The bartender-miko glanced at her, reading the ravenette's intentions like an open book, starting Nico's order with a curious smile that never left her face.

With the small moment of privacy she'd just bought, Nico sent a sidelong look to the redhead, clearly uncomfortable in this place. She sent a hurried glance to her friend, still slamming the controls of the aged pinball machine in the corner, like a silent plea for help. Not that she'd need it; Nico knew how to charm an audience.

"So," she began, turning towards her fully, "What's an elegant lady like yourself doing in a place like this at this time of night?"

"Not interested," denied the redhead flatly. "Leave me alone."

Nico frowned but remained calm. She took note of the redhead's wary gaze and the way her fingers fidgeted against each other as she lay them on the bar. The redhead looked to the menu scrolling across the screen, but Nico caught the glances being sent her way, violet irises communicating all she needed to know. Even in an era where cybereyes were as common as glasses, eyes were still known as the windows to the soul, and Nico could see the telltale twinkle of fear reflected in those gorgeous orbs.

That confirmed it. This girl had no idea what she was doing.

"You can call me Nico," she said. "Though my fans know me as the amazing Nico-Nii, the universe's number one idol. You're pretty lucky to have an idol at your attention. Can't I get a name to match a pretty face?"

"Maki," growled the redhead, her mood shifting from afraid to annoyed. "Just Maki."

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? What're you having?"

"Nothing, now leave me alone!"

Nico remained unimpressed. "Listen, _just Maki_ ," she drawled, "Whatever your story is, you're clearly in way over your head. And I'd guess that chrome-dome over there," she said gesturing at Rin, "...is too naive to understand that. So whaddya say? Let me buy a girl a drink?" She flashed a pretty smile. "Nico is an excellent listener."

"Why should I trust you?" snapped Maki.

The ravenette shrugged. "If not me, then who else?"

Maki held Nico's stare evenly, but Nico caught the way her eyes flicked over to someone past her before returning. "The bartender seems nice enough," she ventured.

"Nozomi? You'd trust Nozomi?!" Nico opened her mouth to make a disparaging remark, but clamped down as she thought better of it. "...Yeah. Yeah, Nozomi will do right by you. So long as you're not bringing too much heat."

Maki remained silent, eyes glaring defiantly at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Nico spotted Nozomi returning with her drink.

"Hmph. Good talk," said Nico drolly. "Try not to cause any trouble around here. I happen to like this place." Without another word, she skillfully swiped the glass from Nozomi's grasp and returned to her booth. She continued her conversation with Hanayo, but her eyes remained locked on the redhead as Nozomi worked her own magical charisma.

And somehow, Nico knew. She would be seeing Maki again _very_ soon.

* * *

The Next Day...

When Nico walked into the back room of Kanda-Myojin, she was met with the familiar face of the redhead she'd encountered the night previously. Violet eyes widened in momentary surprise as she saw the ravenette before returning to a more measured state. "It looks like we meet again, Maki," greeted Nico evenly. She turned to the spiritualist. "What's this about, Nozomi?"

"Why, it seems little miss Maki needs a bit of guidance for navigating the treacherous waters of the underworld. I thought you could help," answered Nozomi with a smile.

Nico made no effort to disguise her doubt. "Really?" she snorted wryly. "Out of your vast network of contacts and toadies, I'm your first choice when it comes to playing professor?"

"Tenth, actually," quipped Nozomi to Nico's annoyance. "But the others just so happen to be out of town, leaving you as the only one available."

Nico wasn't sure how much of Nozomi's claim was truth, but a quick glance to the credstick concealed between Nozomi's fingers confirmed all she needed to know. Whatever happened during this meeting, Nico still got paid. A paltry sum to be sure, but it was better than nothing. With that little tidbit on lock, she may as well entertain this venture.

She slowly turned to her potential client. "So... you want to learn how to survive the streets?"

"That's right," answered Maki succinctly.

Nico made a noise of muted suspicion. Scarlet eyes casually looked over the redhead, trying to get a feel for her and her request.

"What's your endgame here? You looking to settle down? Start a business? Or do you just need to lay low until one of your high society buddies pulls your ass out of the fire?"

Annoyance flared on Maki's face, but the redhead dealt with Nico's attitude in stride. "You're a runner, aren't you?" she accused. "You're someone who gets used by the megacorps for all sorts of things they can't legally be involved in, but still stays on the right side of the law after breaking it. That's what I need to be. Teach me."

"Someone's certainly used to getting what she wants," remarked Nico. "But I'm not giving up my weekend for a spoiled rich girl who wants to play rebel. Make it worth my time. And with something other than nuyen." Though given what she knew (or inferred) of her circumstances, the redhead likely didn't have the nuyen to throw around anyway.

"...I'm a mage," admitted Maki.

"A good one?"

"Naturally gifted, with a little training from corporate security." Nico raised an eyebrow, her curiosity piqued. "I... know mostly tactics, but I'm familiar with applying the magic I know."

"Hmph. Gimme your drawbacks. Weaknesses."

"My utility is fairly limited. Most of my effect comes from power over subtlety. And I'm not particularly good at being subtle."

"Yeah, we can tell. You carry yourself like a corp kid, which is exactly what you are, aren't you?"

Maki didn't answer. She didn't need to.

Nico continued. "Alright then. Nozomi, you're more familiar with magic than I am. You wanna take her under your wing?"

The spiritualist giggled. "Now, now, Nicocchi. I think Maki-chan should grow her magic organically. Formal instruction only goes so far, and she'll never learn her limits if she keeps her nose buried in books." She offered a wry grin. "Besides, taking in a student is a big commitment, one that I'm just not ready for."

"Not ready or not willing?" muttered the ravenette beneath her breath. At a normal volume, she continued. "Assuming I agree to this, are you offering me your help during runs? Because I'm gonna say now, any pay we get is _not_ getting split fifty-fifty. You'll get enough to live off of, but the lion's share is mine."

"Obviously," came the hissing reply. "Now are we done yet? Will you teach me?" she snapped.

Nico hummed in consideration as she contemplated the possibilities. Accepting would mean a huge burden with little concrete gain. Admittedly Nico didn't exactly have reliable access to magic when she was in the field, but teaming up with randos had worked out so far. On the other hand, there were benefits in sticking with the devil you knew (or in this case, would get to know) instead of constantly rolling the dice. Less risk of getting backstabbed, for one. But did she really want to saddle herself down with a complete rookie? Of course not.

There were plenty of other mages in Japan that would work with Nico, mages with more experience and less troublesome backstories who weren't so desperate as to throw themselves on the mercy of the first runner they encountered. She scoffed at the very idea, but the thought gave Nico pause. Maki certainly was desperate, and desperate people turned to desperate measures, nearly all of them ending with death or disfigurement.

In the grand scheme of things, the redhead was just another pretty face and in no way Nico's responsibility. So now the question was: how much of a sucker was she for a pretty face?

After a moment of thought, she found her answer. "Against my better judgment, yes, I will."

A wide grin broke out on Maki's face. "Good. Then let's get started."

"Not so fast," said Nico, eyeing the redhead warily. "If you want to run the shadows in a professional capacity, you're gonna need a street name."

Maki blinked. "...street name?"

Nico sighed in exasperation, already experience buyer's remorse. "Yes, a street name. You know, a handle, an identifier. Some basic way of distancing yourself from the crimes you'll commit. And believe me, you'll commit _a lot_ of crimes." She gave a small, twisted grin as she began listing off examples. "Breaking and entering. Assault and battery. Theft. Destruction of property. Reckless endangerment. Kidnapping. Murder." Maki's eyes widened at that last one as she took a sharp inhale of breath, and Nico seized on the opening. "Oh yeah," she said, leaning in, "When you run the shadows, you'll kill a lot of people. And the blood doesn't wash away at the end of the night."

And then Maki was somewhere else.

Flashback...

_"Mama!" cried Maki. She grabbed a fallen napkin and held it against her mother's chest in an attempt to staunch the bleeding, but to no avail. The sound of gunfire echoed around her as private security forces clashed throughout the banquet hall. "Mama, please! Stay with me!"_

_The Nishikino matriarch raised a shaking hand and held it against her daughter's horrified face, her thumb wiping away tears. "Oh Maki..." she rasped out painfully. "My precious, darling Maki..."_

_Then her hand fell to the bloodstained floor, lifeless._

End Flashback...

"Eyes front, princess!" snapped Nico irately.

When violet eyes focused once more, they honed in on the sight of the scowling ravenette. Maki felt like she'd zoned out for far longer than the few moments her flashback had seemed.

"Finally got your head back in the game? Good." Nico continued without waiting for a response. "The past is the past. When you're on the job, _never_ get caught up in it. Do that shit on your own time, got it?"

Maki gave a small, hesitant nod. Nico frowned in skepticism but didn't press the issue.

"Now then. As I was saying, you need a street name. Anything come to mind while you were off on your little 'vision quest'?" she asked, air quotes and all.

Maki considered. "Darling," she decided. "Call me Darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a bit of extra clarity, Maki's flashback scene isn't too long before the opening scene of this chapter. Not long at all. It's very related to why Maki is an ex-corporate kid.


End file.
